


Sage Soul

by Arowen12



Category: Bleach
Genre: Different zanpaktou (sorta), Kinda bad Soul Society, Manipulative Geniuses, Mature Ichio, Meddling Kisuke, Not totally evil Quincy, Powerful Ichigo, Reincarnation, Uryuu is important, Wiser Ichigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arowen12/pseuds/Arowen12
Summary: Bach opened his eyes that night where the riverbanks rose up like the rain and swallowed the sun. He heeded the call of a child with bright orange hair, in doing so a spark of events unfold differently.Powers that were once dormant are changed and through life a different soul treads.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am here with another Bleach story (when I really shouldn’t be and have five other stories to update)! This story came about through a conversation with a friend on the site Zaraki who mentioned a lack of good Quincy-Ichigo fics. While I wouldn’t say this story fits in that category it will venture into that realm. For now the story is very much a work in progress and will likely have an infrequent update schedule.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo
> 
> X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery

X 

Juha Bach regarded the child in his mind a shock of orange hair visible against the grey weather of a tempestuous day, the Quincy King idly studied the boy and his mother. one of his own an Echt Quincy with powers so pure and unseen of her bloodline. They crawled along the banks of a swollen river the child babbling happily with earnest amber eyes lit up with joy. The mother smiled in kind and Bach could almost taste the love kindled between the parent and child.

Slumber plagued his mind and the King valiantly tried to turn his mind away from the weary of his soul, eternity was a long time to rest but soon he would wake in earnest and bring his wrath upon Soul Society. Watching over his children (those that survived) brought a small measure of peace to the endless waves of rest that draped him like a man beneath the Earth.

Turning his attention from the vibrant child with orange hair the Quincy king released a heavy sigh it was time to call all Quincy loyal to him, all who denied his call would be stripped of their powers in Aushwalen. It grieved him to strip such life and power from his kin but the time was soon dawning and it now demanded this of him. Drastic measures would be taken to ensure his revenge and the revenge of his kin.

It was activated slowly spanning years that felt like seconds over the mortal realm drawing the power of the Quincy who refused his call into his soul. His attention snapped suddenly as the vibrant life of one child so bright in the flow of life was tainted with sorrow, the reaitsu of kin to this child was flickering like a candle fleetingly struggling not to gutter into darkness. Standing up flinging aside the heavy mantle of slumber that swathed him in folds of ebony he stepped from his throne and threw aside the drapery of powers that shone iridescently throughout the vast throne room in tangled gossamer threads. 

Haschwalth rose to his feet in a flurry of white long golden strands swaying violently with the sudden movement. He looked to his king eyes showing only a fraction as was custom of the usually apathetic man though his worry slipped through when he spoke in rushed tones, “Heika?”

Juha turned to face his second hand with eyes of deep icy blue churning with thought and the power flickering in his soul. Haschwalth nodded in understanding of his king’s wishes. He glided to walk behind Bach the king’s shadow in the realm they would soon enter. Striding forward Juha wrapped his reaitsu around himself a cloak of living night, that bright power flickered against the edge of his senses drawing him in and guiding him towards the young soul. With the subtle coils of reaitsu around him Bach disappeared from the ornate yet bare throne room.

X

The young orangette was on the ground curled upon his knees eyes staring vacantly and uncomprehending into the distance. Looking at his own form Juha frowned this form was one of power and command with harsh features and no hint of kindness, with a mere thought and flick of his reaitsu he was younger in appearance. Icy blue eyes hidden behind yellow specters shaped a more angled face, the once harsh lines of his age had faded to a more noble bearing.

The boy looked to the side eyes straining to see Juha behind the veil of reaitsu he had cast over himself, it wouldn’t do to have the Shinigami aware of his presence so early. It was amazing that the boy’s senses were already so developed as to sense Bach’s presence tamed and hidden as it was behind the cloak of his thick reaitsu. He could sense Haschwalth’s own surprise from beside him where the silent man watched on with wide blue eyes.

Eyes hidden behind yellow frames looked past the trembling boy and alighted on the still form of a woman pressed into the damp Earth, the boy’s mother. The acidic tang of blood was suddenly vibrant on the currents of damp air and looking closer he could see the same life blood painting the grass.Bright orange hair so like her son’s yet faded sprawled around her head like a halo, her soft features suited to warm smiles were pale and cold the breath of life gone from them. Stalking forward the Quincy King crouched beside her, his hand reached out tentatively to rest against her pulse point but no beat reached his fingers and the warmth of her soul was fast fading. 

Juha released a somber sigh dwelling on the passing of his kin, before anger replaced the emotion as the bitter taint of hollow reaitsu made itself apparent. Blue eyes old in their fury scoured the land passing over the swollen river lapping at the shades of emerald grass misted by the heavy sky somber with clouds of silver and darkness. The creature was gone having left after attacking and killing his kin. Bach felt disgust and anger fade as his head turned to face the young boy, whose mother had died to save him. 

Releasing himself from the crouch Bach stalked towards the young boy, the thick shield of his reaitsu that imposed all from seeing him peeling away so that the orange haired child could see him. Haschwalth followed a step behind quiet as the wind rustling the blades of grass. Soulful chocolate coloured eyes widened as Bach walked towards the boy but he did not shuffle away merely stared unafraid into Juha’s eyes. Bach felt his breath catch in his throat at the vibrant power radiating from those eyes alone, he wondered at the make of this child for such power came not only from his mother but some other reaitsu surrounded his form. Tender still in his youth but bursting from his soul in the emotional upheaval the boy was experiencing from the loss of his mother, likely the center of his world.

Kneeling beside the young boy ignoring the squelch of grass and the feel of liquid pressing against his knee Bach reached up a hand infinitely gentle and brushed against the boy’s cheek to catch the shimmering tears trailing down his cool flesh. The child blinked staring in confusion at Bach yet the boy showed no sign of alarm or hostility, tentatively reaitsu curled out from the boy’s figure faintly twining with Juha’s own.

The Quincy King regarded the boy thoughtfully before his reaitsu surged outwards enveloping the boy entwining with his soul. Juha felt surprise resound through him as he stumbled upon the beings in the boy’s soul becoming apparent where they resided in his inner world. Closing his eyes to the world outside of the two Bach considered the child’s soul seeing what his powers felt blossoming into a storm.

Dormant Quincy powers resided in his own form a mirror of his image, reaitsu of such a pure blue that Bach was astounded by the power of a boy conceived of a half blood and a… the second spirit was cloaked in black and white with hair of the same tousled colour with sparks of indigo peaking from within the black. The male figure had a face hidden behind a mask shaped like the helmets knights of the medieval age wore in combat. Silver glinted around the face and a sharp nose peaked out along with eyes glinting a deep crimson. Armour shone underneath the figure’s cloak a miasma of crosses lined in black and white. The child was the son of a powerful Shinigami and a Quincy of purity unseen for ages.

The third being’s taint registered on the edge of his senses stirring hateful instincts; a hollow. It prowled into view, all unnatural white with crimson staining it’s figure it was not the common mindless beast one saw prowling the streets of the mortal realm. This creature stood on two feet intelligent golden eyes in a sclera of deep sable staring at him curiously, the familiar hole rested in the center of it’s chest where sable lines spread outwards accented by red fur. The mask was inordinately terrifying with sharp teeth and two horns peaking from the side of it’s head, behind the mask orange locks flowed down the figure’s back resting contrastingly against the white leggings that cloaked its lower half from sight resembling of the Shinigami shihakusho.

Pushing forward at the impression lingering faintly hidden behind many layers Bach noted the appearance of the child’s inner world. Seas swarmed beneath him tremulous and ferocious, great skyscrapers rose from the sea tall and foreboding. Bach cocked his head at the peaks of emerald shining from the buildings in sparse clusters, drawing close Bach could see trees shining trough the opulent glass their great boughs reaching out through the clear panes to curl around the building providing life in an otherwise cold and grey world. The sky was cloaked in clouds reflecting the weather outside and only then did Bach note the quiet rain pounding against the buildings and disappearing into the water below.

Focusing his attention once more on the faint reaitsu Juha pushed forward, coming to a stop he stared ahead of him in confusion. A swirling cocoon of water hidden behind many of the skyscrapers resting near the water. A shadowy figure resided in the sphere of water barely visible in the rush and swirl of liquid in a constant motion, drifting closer Juha could see that the figure was that of a woman. A traditional style yukata floated around her form ethereally and long hair, sea blue in colour, floated upon the eddies of the water she rested in, her reaitsu was that of a Shinigami Zanpaktou spirit and Bach puzzled over the mystery the young child had presented him with.

Pulling back the Quincy King surveyed the child’s world once more noting the boy’s dormant power that would soon flow from him like the water of a river unstoppable and powerful, for now it was dormant; all though his Shinigami powers were awakening in response to the child’s emotional distraught. Regarding the Quincy portions of the child’s power Bach drifted forward to rest a hand against the brow of the mirror image of his current form. 

Blue eyes widened in surprise at the touch of the bearer of his powers, the Quincy portion of the orangette’s powers shuddered at the influx of knowledge poured into the spirit’s form. The history of the Quincy and all that would soon come were bequeathed to the young spirit by the Quincy King. Juha stared into those eyes seemingly wise and yet young he spoke, “I have woken the boy’s Quincy powers do not allow him to go forward heedless of this inheritance.”

The spirit nodded obeying the instructions resounding commandingly throughout his being. Bach nodded and left the boy’s inner world blinking harshly at the feel of air on his skin accompanied by the pitter patter of rain. Staring into caramel eyes vacant and uncomprehending in their sorrow Bach leant forward to place a kiss on the boy’s brow blessing him with his power and wishing the child luck in life.

For with such power born into his body the boy would be dragged into the affairs of the spiritual world. He would not be able to run from it no matter how much his father tried to shield him from it. He had no doubt the man planned ignorance for his child but it would not be so.

Just so Juha acknowledged that he would either face the child in battle or find him within his ranks. For with the balance of powers within the child’s soul he would be drawn in to the war that brimmed upon the horizon.

Standing up cloak billowing in tempestuous winds Yhwach regarded the child in silence before he said, “I will visit again. Know that your mother’s death was not your fault child of shadows. May I ask your name kin of my soul?”

The child slowly tilted his head up orange locks shifting with the movement he stared for a moment distanced before he replied in a hushed whisper, “Kurosaki Ichigo.”

Bach nodded a soft smile of fondness curled onto his lips he turned away reaitsu billowing around him as he left Ichigo behind. Haschwalth lowered towards the ground immaculate white robes sweeping the damp soil he stared into amber orbs seemingly coming to an understanding before he swept away following Bach’s footsteps.

Entering the Winter Palace Juha felt the tense cast to his shoulders that the effort of hiding monstrous reaitsu had put upon him fade instead contemplation rested on noble features. Haschwalth regarded Bach keenly a conversation playing in his eyes even as he voiced nothing. With a nod, he drifted to stand beside the throne eternally blue eyes gazed out unseeing of the world before him but perceiving far more.

Bach slumped in the grand throne the weight of sleep pushing on his mind again he turned as fog seemed to descend over his eyes, he thought of the young child the key to Soul Society’s downfall or his own. For one can plan and manipulate beyond measure but the determination and will of a soul was another thing entirely. The boy would be powerful beyond measure. Letting the wearisome sleep descend on him once more Bach closed his eyes icy cool presence flaring out before settling.

X

Fate had other plans for Ichigo Kurosaki. even as Kisuke Urahara watched from a nearby roof heart somber at the death of a close friend he was planning for the future knowing that Aizen would soon claim power and only the young Kurosaki would be able to defeat the megalomaniac. Even as Aizen watched through the lens of a bug and considered the powerful child one conceived partially of his own craft a child to rival him in power.

None could contemplate the power the child would wield, nor the balance he would bring as the three realms tilted on the brink of a war that would destroy all living, a child born of four races. Fate rested on his young shoulders even as he grieved the loss of the center of his world resolve sparked in his soul and the spirits residing inside headed the call of their wielder.

X


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I’m here with the first (real) chapter! I would like to caution everyone that this story will likely not see any action till the end of June as I am balancing exams, culminating activities, and school in general. But once I have the time I definitely plan to continue writing this fic. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo
> 
> X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery

X

Ichigo sat on his bed familiar sheets below him, his eyes stared unblinking ahead as shadows flickered around the room cast by the sparse objects lining his walls. A somber aura seemed to hover above the Kurosaki clinic cloaking it in grief and it was all Ichigo’s fault. After all he was the reason the light of his family’s world was gone, the cause for his mother’s death. He had been foolish, he had seen that girl hovering by the river and heedless of frantic calls had rushed towards her.

It was his fault he knew it even if his father cast no blame aloud, grief hung in coffee coloured eyes like the weight of the world had descended on the enigmatic man’s shoulders. The girls were too young to understand but Ichigo was sure if they could they would blame him as well. Ignoring the voice that whispered at the back of his mind Ichigo continued to stare ahead unable to sleep since that had happened five days ago; he hadn’t allowed himself to cry in that time either.

Why should he cry he didn’t deserve the right to grieve when he has stripped the world of the vibrant soul that was his mother? Feeling the weight of the past five days on his eyelids Ichigo turned to glance out the window blinking away a moistness that seemed to cling to his eyes no matter how valiantly he struggled to banish it. The moon was full and luminous in the sky like a goddess watching over them from her ethereal palace, that light shone on Karakura town illuminating the paved streets and collection of sprawling buildings.

Slowly Ichigo eased his body back into the pillows and comfort of his bed though it felt nothing of the sort rather like he was lying upon cold stone. Everything seemed dull and tasteless in her absence as if the vibrancy of life was stripped from his heart the moment her last breath left her lips. Trembling Ichigo brought a hand up to the light gliding in from the window, the appendage was shaking and Ichigo heaved a soft sigh. Gently he brought his hand to his cheek tracing it over the warm flesh in the same way his mother once had, and the way his father never had. Isshin couldn’t stare at his son for long before grief saturated his eyes, much less console the young child in a warm embrace, it was as if some great divide had opened between them and Ichigo saw no way of crossing it.

Closing his eyes with a final shudder Ichigo tried once more to pull the veil of sleep over his mind but it refused to heed his call. Remembering kind words and a warm tone guiding him if ever his sleep troubled him Ichigo took in a few calming deep breaths. He let his mind settle all thoughts flowing past him along a stream of clear water he acknowledged each thought as they passed before he let it go like a leaf carried by the breeze in the autumn caught in the stream.

A strange feeling rippled throughout Ichigo and the free sensation of falling overtook him before he felt hard surface beneath his spine. Eyes snapping open from where they had drifted shut Ichigo glanced up into the eyes of a storm. Swollen clouds of silver and ebony clashed over head and sparks of lighting lit them from within casting gruesome shadows, rain poured from the heavens above heavy and cold it touched Ichigo’s face with the gentle caress of a lover. Heaving himself into a seated position Ichigo glanced around in awe. He was no longer in his bedroom where shadows chased his thoughts and memory plagued him.

Surrounding him and rising far into the distance were tall skyscrapers reaching towards the sky in endless spires, cool metal coloured glass adorned their walls though it appeared cracked on the buildings close enough for his eyes to see and many of them were missing panes as if they had fallen below. Where ground should have resided, a sea frothed and crashed against the base of the buildings it was a rolling mess of dark blue almost grey and cloudy with some unknown depth that frothed and spat. Clusters of green peaked scarcely from the buildings looking around his own area Ichigo could see curling vines and writhing branches cloaked with leaves of pale green sprawled across one corner of the building.

Amidst the patter of rain voices made themselves heard and Ichigo tottered to his feet adjusting to the strange ground beneath him lacking any feel as if he was walking on the air itself. Wishing he could see the owners of the voices Ichigo looked around, a distinct tugging in his naval pulled Ichigo forward and when he opened his eyes breathless at the sudden travel he was met with three figures.

One was tall and imposing with chiseled features and icy blue eyes hidden behind yellow wrap-around sunglasses that perched on his nose, curly chocolate coloured hair rested against his shoulders, and a deep robe of ebony with white resting against his neck lined his lithe form ending in tattered tears where flashes of crimson peaked out from underneath. The second figure was pale and cloaked in white, his upper half was bare and a large hole resided in the center of his chest, ink coloured lines spread outwards from the hole tracing the figure’s arms and trailing towards his hips. Red tufts of fur bunched around his wrists and neck, a bone mask rested on his features shading them from view, sharp teeth splintered the mask and crimson lines traced its shape, from within the eye sockets two eyes of burnished gold stared out from a miasma of black, two horns protruded from the mask angling sharply upwards, finally orange hair the colour of Ichigo’s own cascaded down the figure’s back in rich waves.

The final figure stood separate from the others; hair of black at the roots threaded with indigo faded from grey till the tips were stark white, a helmet shielded his face curling around the shape of his features and leaving only the tip of his nose to be seen along with the pale glimmer of a smile and crimson eyes. Traditional clothing cloaked his figure the material dark black and floating upon an invisible breeze, peaking out and interchanging the wispy clothe was plated armour. It crossed the figures chest in sharp x’s repeated again at his wrists and across his thighs and neck.

The three figures turned with varying degrees of shock upon their features as they stared at the small child curious and yet grieved. They seemed unsure as what to do and the figure with the yellow glasses muttered, “Impossible he shouldn’t even be able to journey here.”

Ichigo’s caramel eyes swung to the tall figure lost and curious he tilted his head innocently, the man with the helmet regarded the kid for a moment his attention snapping between the chocolate haired man and Ichigo before he padded forward soundless against the skyscraper below. When he was before Ichigo the man crouched down the shadows masking his face cleared slightly and Ichigo was met with noble features and crimson eyes that glowed both ferally and fondly.

“Ichigo can you tell us how you arrived in this place?”

The man’s voice was soft a bare whisper against his ears yet it resounded with strength untameable. Ichigo looked wide-eyed into crimson orbs blinking in thought the boy said, “I-I couldn’t sleep and so I tried to calm my mind like m-mom used to help me do and I woke up here. Where is here? And who are you three?”

The figure with the mask cursed and stalked away to the edge of the building in a petulant manner casting glares over his shoulder at the other two figures, the armoured man sighed and stood up walking back he conferred with the man wearing yellow glasses. Ichigo could hear some of their whispered conversation as the armoured man exclaimed, “We can’t keep him in the dark! He’s already here that means his powers are developing faster than we thought.”

“He’s not ready! Ichigo deserves a childhood and a carefree life!”

The being with yellow glasses countered, the armoured man glared and replied, “Like his father plans? Keep him ignorant? He doesn’t need to know everything yet but if we don’t teach him control he will die! Ichigo’s reaitsu is already too powerful what do you think it will attract in the future. Things are already difficult as it is… what happens when he recovers? I know you want to protect him we all do. But keeping him ignorant won’t save him or aid him it will only condemn us.”

The chocolate haired man let out a heavy sigh eyes swinging from behind his spectacles to alight on Ichigo as he stared at the two in wonder and curiosity his gaze snapped back to the armoured man and he nodded. The armoured man ran a hand through his hair before he stalked forward hesitantly he kneeled in front of Ichigo and said, “Ichigo there are three realms. The afterlife known as Soul Society where a united front of souls called Shinigami protect the balance. Hueco Mundo a vast wasteland where creatures called Hollows dwell. Finally, the human world where humans live alongside beings of like manner called Quincies.” The boy nodded eyes accepting and understanding the man continued, “The Shinigami protect the afterlife and human world from hollows. Hollows seek to devour souls and Shinigami use a blade called a zanpaktou to purify the corrupted soul, for that is what a hollow is a tainted soul. Quincies also seek to destroy Hollows except their power does not maintain the balance as their weapons and reaitsu destroy the soul.

We are in your inner world right now. And we are the spirits that represent your powers. Yes, your power, you were born of a Shinigami trapped in a human body and a Quincy with a hollow lingering in her soul. All this was passed onto you. The being over there wearing the yellow sunglasses represents the Quincy powers inside you, call him what you wish as no name has he received. The pale figure sulking over at the edge of the building is the hollow of your soul he represents the powers and instincts you wield, be wary as hollows can be fearsome creatures even though he is loyal to you alone. I represent the Shinigami portion of your powers, I am your zanpaktou spirit I would tell you my name but I doubt you can hear it,” Here the armoured man paused staring pensively for a moment into Ichigo’s wide amber orbs before with a small sigh he continued, “My name is Zan*****”

Ichigo stared in thought comprehending all the information shovelled onto his young shoulders. Silence resounded throughout the inner world disturbed only by the soft downfall of rain dampening Ichigo’s hair and clothing. After a few moments, the child spoke up again eyes wide he said, “But I hear your name! or at least some of it… I heard Zan so that’s what I’ll call you. And the hollow portion of my powers shall be Shiro because I’m Kuro and he’s cloaked in white, and I hear by dub you the representative of my Quincy powers Ki.

But does this mean my father was a Shinigami? And my m-mom was a Quincy? If my father was a Shinigami why is here in the mortal world? Was it a hollow that killed my mother? Do Yuzu and Karin have the same powers as well? What do you mean I’m in danger?”

The questions burst from the child’s mouth in a dizzying rush of words and questions that left his spirits spinning. Shock coiled on Zan’s face even as Shiro purred content with his new name in his place against the far corner he stalked closer to regard the young orangette. Ki regarded Ichigo with an amused light fondness radiating from icy blue eyes hidden by yellow lens.

“Y-you heard part of my name?”

The spirit questioned in disbelief eyes wide and voice quivering, Ki turned to face the spirit slightly concerned he noticed the utter lack of functions as the spirit was trying to comprehend Ichigo’s words. Taking it upon himself the Quincy portion of the boy’s powers spoke up, “Yes your father was a Shinigami a captain of the Gotei Thirteen, they serve as the ranks for Shinigami with captain being the highest one can achieve excluding the zero squad. Your mother was an Echt Quincy a half blood but her reaitsu was incredibly pure. The story of how your parents met is for another time one that your father should share with you though I doubt he will easily part with it. A hollow did kill your mother one that disguises itself a normal soul before tearing away the veil. Yuzu and Karin will have far less power and they will not posses a hollow, as you are the first most of the power was bequeathed to you. You are in danger even now because of your reaitsu- spirit energy it is wild and untamed drawing in hollows and sensitives alike. Unless you learn how to control this power you won’t likely reach you’re fifteenth birthday.”

Ki’s voice was a deep baritone that rumbled and heaved with the lilt of his voice, it was a pleasant yet firm voice that settled Ichigo’s frayed nerves. Zan had finally stopped spluttering by the end of Ki’s speech and was now staring contemplatively at the small child staring up at the tall figures around him.

“Am I the reason my mom is d-dead?”

Ichigo spoke quiet and somber hands trembling as they folded themselves against his chest. Shiro let out a harsh growl beginning to stalk forward before an armoured arm shot out stopping the hollow in his path. Sorrow lit the other spirit’s features and Zan instantly drew close to his wielder Ki a step behind the younger looking spirit. Before Ichigo could protest the sudden contact the young child was swept into a tight embrace, the soft plates of armour digging faintly into his skin were forgotten in the face of such love as the sword spirit spoke, “Aibou how you could ever think that I will never know. It was not you fault, your mother died to save your life. It was her choice alone to make. You didn’t know, how could you that the girl by the river wasn’t a spirit but a hollow? Child of shadows let this bitter anger and self-hate go holding on into will only sink you further in grief until you can barely breath without pain. You deserve so much more than that because you are strong, and even now as you falter and show weakness we are here for you to support you, guide you. We will always stand behind you and we will always protect you. Do not let your mother’s sacrifice be in vain live your life the way she would want you to live it, never forget her always remember he kind words and view of the world but let the grief of her passing go.”

The child stilled in Zan’s arms at the potent speech before with a small shudder salty tears began trailing down his cheeks and he finally allowed himself to weep great heaving gasps leaving his lips and chocking his breath. Zan’s arms tightened around the figure and Ki drew closer wrapping his reaitsu around the boy even as he allowed a warm hand to wipe away the tears and stroke his cheek with fondness. Shiro prowled over caution lining his figure, waiting for approval from his king to step forward, tentative reaitsu reached out to ruffle the boy’s hair and he gladly welcomed it. The hollow took the last few steps pale alabaster hand reaching up to comb soothingly through orange locks.

Their reaitsu rose about them surrounding and cocooning Ichigo in warmth and assurance, the child took in laboured breaths and opened his soul to them accepting the tremulous mix of reaitsu that flooded his system and calmed his aching heart. Warmth blossomed along the bonds that connected the spirits to the child even as tired brown eyes were hidden behind slowly closing eyelids the child drifted to sleep for the first time in five days, for the first time since his mother’s death. The three-shared knowing looks even as Zan settled into a cross seated position cradling the child against his chest. They would protect Ichigo and guide him with every fiber of their being.

X

Ichigo jerked awake chest heaving in the force of some untameable nightmare his eyes cast wildly around his room trying to acquaint himself with his surroundings. Unfamiliar daylight trickled in through the windows by his bed forcing Ichigo to blink rapidly trying to adjust to the sudden influx of light. Alarm flashed through his mind as the events of the night before came soaring to the forefront of his thoughts, he wondered if it was all a dream. The thought terrified him, left him to wallow morosely for a second at the mere thought that he could be forgiven for causing his mother’s death.

“Ichigo! Did we not tell you, it is not your fault? We will always be here for you, we are never leaving you.”

Zan’s voice spoke in Ichigo’s mind firm and resolute striking the fear that clouded Ichigo’s thoughts from his mind. Tense shoulders settled slightly and Ichigo took a few calming breaths attempting to stop the heaving of his chest. A soft sigh was heard before Ichigo felt reaitsu envelop him it’s tender caress tussling orange locks and drying tear trails that lingered on his cheeks Ki spoke, “Ichigo we are a part of your soul. To separate us would be to divide your soul.”

Ichigo nodded the faint grumble of Shiro’s approval tickled his senses as Ichigo threw back heavy covers and stepped onto the cool hardwood floor below. Turning Ichigo faced the rising sun it’s early rays peeking out over Karakura town and casting the city in hues of bronze. Ichigo felt lighter as if since his mother’s death he had been carrying great weights on his shoulders pushing him into the ground and dragging his every step like the mythological figure of Atlas straining under the weight of the world.

Closing his eyes to Zan’s gentle encouragement the boy let his reaitsu wrap around him swarming him in it’s warmth he felt it flow over his skin and brush against his nerves almost ticklish in sense. Approval echoed from within his soul and Ichigo’s lips tilted upwards slightly.

“Ichigo the power you feel around you is your own. Feel the immenseness of it, like a well with no bottom it thrives in your soul. But leaving your power in the open is dangerous as it attracts hollows and other beings seeking powerful reaitsu.”

Ichigo frowned at the information Zan had revealed if what the zanpaktou spirit said was true (and Ichigo didn’t doubt it for a moment) then he was putting his sisters in danger. He would not put them in danger! It was his job as an older brother to protect them. He would protect them in honour of his mother and because of the beliefs of family she had in stowed in him. A pang went through his heart as he thought of his mother, her kind smile, radiant eyes. He could easily admit it now, he missed her but the accompanying guilt that had haunted him had finally abated and all he felt was the deep sense of loss.

Tears began to roll down his cheeks once more but Ichigo didn’t stop them simply letting himself grieve in a way he hadn’t allowed himself to. It felt both painful and a relief to let it go his emotions pouring from his eyes and heart. Their reaitsu flowed around him comforting him and guiding him as his reaitsu raged around his small form with his emotions.

A calm overtook Ichigo as the sun began it’s ascent and he stared at the sky basking in the emotions that wreathed him and the light that hovered on the edge of his perception. Turning his mind away from the grief and sorrow he thought of Zan’s words and asked, “I don’t want to draw anything to me. You make it sound as if I can hide my reaitsu?”

Ichigo felt approval both from his Quincy powers and his Shinigami powers, the two seemed to be conferring as silence reigned for a moment before Ki piped up speaking in the deep baritone of his that managed to both settle Ichigo’s emotions and yet spark fire in his soul at the same time, “Yes, it is possible to as you say “hide” your reaitsu. In actuality you are keeping it contained within yourself. Any being of spiritual power can accomplish this.”

Ichigo nodded head brimming with questions once more, valiantly he tried to tame the aching curiosity and instead turned his attention to the small digital clock by his bed. Reading the time Ichigo remarked to himself that Isshin would soon be rising as he had his work at the clinic. The man had finally rolled out from the blankets of grief covering him and was shouldering his way through it to care for his children. Rolling his shoulders Ichigo pushed back the flow of questions to the amusement of his zanpaktou and turned to face the door which seemed large and more intimidating than any night spent cowering under the covers. With a soft push of determination Ichigo walked forward opening the door and with the silence of a mouse he crept down the stairs no sound whispering of his presence.

The kitchen seemed cold in it’s solitude, without the warm bustle of someone cooking and the hearty atmosphere of a family bubbling over, the Kurosaki clinic seemed distant. Head snapping up Ichigo glanced up the stair case to where he knew his sisters were sleeping curled together with the evidence of their grief staining their cherubic cheeks. Ichigo felt disappointment at himself for allowing his sisters to see his weakness. He was supposed to be stronger than that and he would be.

Shaking himself from morose musings Ichigo entered the kitchen and began bustling about familiar with the layout and mannerisms of the kitchen. As soon as he could walk he had been in the kitchen with his mom, breakfast, lunch, and dinner it didn’t matter he was always there ready to assist. When Isshin had thrown a tiny tantrum over Ichigo doing more manly things his mom had put her foot down given him the famous Masaki glare and he hadn’t mentioned it again.

As Ichigo grew he was allowed to help more and more with the cooking from handling the knives to stirring the pot Ichigo knew the inner workings of cooking well. He doubted he would ever be able to make anything close to as amazing as his mom’s food but he would try (it would be better than Isshin’s peculiar attempts that somehow more often than not ended up burned). Humming a soft tune under his breath Ichigo set to the methodical task of preparing breakfast.

Isshin lumbered into the kitchen near twenty minutes later resembling a sleeping bear in his movements. Zan had just finished introducing Ichigo to the topic of how reaitsu worked going over some of the basics as well as touching on a few other brief topics like, Zanjutsu, Zanpaktou, and Ki had interrupted often enough to mention the many weapons utilized by the Quincy. Ichigo was considering their prompting of taking kendo in real life as to be strong in soul one must be strong in body. Or at least Ichigo assumed it was something of the sort.

Pouring the steaming coffee into a forest green coloured mug Ichigo slipped out from the kitchen and brought it to Isshin a familiar tune still being hummed under his breath. The man looked up in a daze eyes going from the coffee cup to Ichigo repeatedly in slow motions before sluggishly he took the mug into his hands cradling its warmth to his chest. Ichigo nodded and turned away mind distracted and focused on another conversation as he checked on the rice before continuing on.

As such Ichigo didn’t see Isshin’s coffee coloured eyes so much like Ichigo’s own brighten as caffeine hit his system. Nor did he see the incredulous looks the man was shooting his vibrant haired son who only yesterday had been morose and a wraith of his former self. Now the nine-year-old was bustling around the kitchen with a familiar grace, a soft tune hummed under his breath, and the tired shades of his grief lightened.

Taking slow sip of the steaming coffee Isshin savoured the taste, better than any brew he had yet to accomplish with a certain spice unique to Ichigo’s cooking. The man drained the cup staring at the kitchen through the doorway watching his son bustle around in his own world. Peaceful silence hung over the first floor of the Kurosaki household even as Isshin swallowed down the melancholy that rose in his throat and misted his eyes slightly.

Isshin’s mind began to wander into familiar territory wishing he could have been there to save his wife, her lovely smile and warm amber eyes haunted his nights as much as the cold emptiness of his bed. The grief and guilt that swirled in his soul was all consuming and Isshin pushed forward only for his children who had lost their mother. Some distant whisper of his zanpaktou comforted him but Isshin could sense nothing as he was now.

Ichigo came out of the kitchen laden with plates balanced on his arms and held aloft in his hands. The heavenly smell of the food invaded his senses and sharp eyes assessed his son once again as Ichigo set the plates down leaving a place for himself before he hurried to the kitchen. it was as if his son had grown overnight or experienced an epiphany but Isshin doubted anything of the sort had occurred it was likely the young boy had found a way to hide the guilt in his heart.

Ichigo came back at a more sedate pace eyes distant in some far reach of his mind he settled into place and methodically began eating. Isshin sighed the motion racking his chest before he looked at the food set below him. It was an appetizing spread of food though thankfully not a banquet merely simple and easy breakfast foods that when cooked right were perfect comfort foods. Hefting his chop sticks Isshin began to eat eyes flicking up to scrutinize Ichigo before returning to his own meal in thought.

The food was delicious and better than anything Isshin had attempted to cook, grudgingly and of no offense to Ichigo he compared the meal to Masaki’s cooking that seemed blessed by the heavens above. Ichigo’s in comparison was delicious a meal that left warmth and content flushing his system even as his mind bitterly remarked on his late wife’s cooking. A faint cough drove his attention away from morose thoughts and Isshin looked up to see soulful chocolate eyes staring into his own questioningly. Isshin realized he had been neglecting his son with his silence and guilt piled onto his shoulders once more. Rubbing the back of his head in an abashed motion Isshin smiled apologetically and said, “Ah I’m sorry Ichi my head’s in the clouds, the meal tastes great…she would be proud.”

Ichigo smiled and Isshin felt his breath catch in his chest at the curl of Ichigo’s lips. It was the kind of smile reserved solely for Masaki the smile that kindles one on your own lips and left your heart lighter. Isshin wondered where his son had found the light to smile like that. The boy tilted his head for a moment listening to his own thoughts before he spoke, “It’s okay I understand that you’re grieving and need time to deal with it. Thank you for the compliments of the meal.”

Isshin stared when had his son grown up? Where did this sudden wisdom come from? Isshin nodded dumbly to Ichigo’s words watching as the small boy sprung from his chair collecting the plates and bringing them to the sink. The dull roar of water in the background left Isshin to his thoughts once again though now they were focused on his tangerine haired son washing dishes in the kitchen,

Pushing himself from the table Isshin crossed over to the archway peering through the doorway he watched as Ichigo continued to scrub and wash the dished methodically a quiet tune hummed under his breath. Reluctant to disturb Ichigo’s work Isshin gazed for a few quiet moments before he called out, “I’m going to head into the clinic now Ichigo, when the girls wake up can you feed them? Mrs. Sato has kindly offered to take care of the girls for the day. She should be here around twelve.”

Ichigo nodded his head turning caramel eyes peeking from beneath a tangle of orange locks, Ichigo tilted his head for a second before he asked, “Is it okay if I go on a walk?”

Isshin nodded seeing no harm in letting his son roam Karakura’s streets the orangette knew better than to walk in darkness and Kisuke had his eyes out. Smiling in thanks the boy turned back to the dishes beginning to hum the same tune under his breath. Isshin regarded his son for a moment longer before he turned and exited making his way to the clinic part of the building, as he passed a blank stretch of the wall he wondered on placing some piece of art on it’s surface.

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to the chance to write more. Reviews/comments are always appreciated and I will see you all when life grants me the chance to write!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo thinks about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, we are back (yay!). Sorry for the long delay, but this story kind of takes a back burner to my main fic, but I definitely continue work on this fic. I forgot to mention last chapter but, Ki’s name comes from his sunglasses as Ki is Japanese for yellow. I had Ichigo call them all relatively short and easy names, as he is still a child at this stage. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo
> 
> X= Used to indicate change in perspective or timing/scenery.

X

Ichigo cheerily waved to Mrs. Sato, as she wandered across the street, Yuzu and Karin ensconced in her arms. The two girls were gazing over the older women’s shoulder with abnormally intelligent eyes directed straight at Ichigo, they were a bit sad, but over all childlike happy. They probably had noticed some change, even with how little they could comprehend with their age, as Ichigo had been the one to help them to wake up, and had fed the two breakfast, compared to the rather mechanic motions that had prevailed previously. He had teased the two, asked them light questions, helped them play with their food.

The whole time Yuzu had been pining Ichigo with the beginnings of a fierce stare like the ones his mother rarely wore, (one that would undoubtedly coerce Ichigo into following her bidding with time) and Karin’s scrutinizing gaze.

Ichigo breathed out a faint sigh of relief as he slipped the keys out of his pockets and locked the door to the house. He loved his sisters with all his soul, but he wasn’t ready to interact with them yet, he still needed a bit more time to cope and think. Settling on the stone steps to the door Ichigo stared out at the neighbourhood, same cookie cutter houses as there had always been, a pretty nice day with sweet clouds, and gentle colours.

It was as if the world was finally recovering from the loss of one of it’s brightest souls. For the past week Ichigo had been tucked inside his room, but he had still heard the thunder, the constant drum of rain. It was nice to feel and see the sun once more.

Ichigo thought over what Zan and Ki had covered while Ichigo had been making breakfast (that had been a relatively painful measure within itself, as the haunting loss of his mother cooking beside him had been starkly felt). They had talked of the different weapons the Shinigami wielded, in addition to the traditional methods of the Quincy.

Ichigo had considered their words, especially concerning how a zanpaktou functioned, the first and second release had been a cool concept initially, and still left him curious. The orange-haired youth doubted he would ever truly manifest a Quincy bow, as much as Ki seemed insistent on it. He didn’t think he would be able to aim at all, but for his spirits he could try (he personally thought channelling reaitsu to form a sword, like a lightsaber would be way cooler).

Heaving himself to his feet with a faint inaudible sigh, Ichigo stared at the winding roads, and chose a direction before walking down the road. He reminded himself in a slightly chiding way that he still had a home to return to, so he couldn’t walk about all day.

When his mother had been alive, they would go on long walks, the woman indulging Ichigo and his wanderlust (and never-ending curiosity only a kid could posses). They had wandered all over the town, travelled perverse back alleys, clambered up to the cemetery and strolled through the rows of graves reading out the funny family names, and visiting different locations based on their daily tasks.

Thinking of those times sent a pang through Ichigo’s chest, but he reflected he could still think of his mother and all the positive times they had together. One of his sharpest regrets (that dug to the center of his being like a thorn) was that the twins would never experience the same times with their mother. Soothing reaitsu settled over Ichigo and he pushed the guilt aside happy to concentrate on the architecture surrounding him, and the women walking her dog across the street.

Ki had encouraged Ichigo’s vague idea of going a walk, and so where Ichigo would normally have halted in asking Isshin, he had done so. It had been a strange morning, to eat with Isshin had been a stilted affair, and Ichigo knew the man was lost in his grief, so when Ki had suggested consoling the doctor as best as he could, Ichigo had proceeded (with Zan’s helpful advice, because blurting something out wasn’t likely going to sound as heartfelt, so the spirit had helped him order his thoughts).

The two had insisted that a walk would help the young Kurosaki, ordain his own thoughts, and sort himself out. Everything had changed for Ichigo within the span of a week, he had lost the veritable center of his world, but had also unlocked unfathomable powers deep within himself (and Ki kept reminding Ichigo that he was not a superhero, not really. Zan had responded that he was superhero for souls, or at least would be).

And now he had to figure out where he stood, what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. Ichigo had never really thought of the ‘big’ picture before, content in only thinking about every day life and what desert was that night. Instinctively and as a baser knowledge he knew he had to protect his sisters, but it had never been made apparent (except for the few playground incidents Ichigo had dealt with).

He had attended karate on his parent’s insistence and a slight want to be able to defend himself (though Isshin was the largest purveyor of the activity- spouting some non-sense glory and family history). The orange-haired youth had never taken a real and definite interest in the sport, happy to have a way to defend himself (a necessity with his hair), and to protect others, as well as the challenge. But he hadn’t aspired to become a master like Tatsuki.

The thought of the ebony-haired girl brought an unconscious smile to Ichigo’s lips. She was rough, and he had always viewed her as a bit cruel, or sadistic, but she was always kind enough to point out how he could improve, and continue to challenge him. He would have to talk to her eventually, likely when he attended school again, because he was unsure if he was attending the dojo once more.

That was one of the decisions he needed to make. Zan had stated that everyone has a driving force in life, even criminals, sometimes they’re good reasons, like money for their starving children, or they’ve been deeply wronged, and sometimes they’re bad reason, like taking pleasure in other’s pain and suffering. Normal people had reasons to live in life too, maybe it was to explore the world, or open the best bakery.

To move forward Ichigo needed to figure out his purpose. With the power now at his fingertips, he couldn’t afford to be purposeless, at least that was what Ki had cautioned. Looking around his surroundings in the space between his thoughts Ichigo noted he was on the hill leading up to the cemetery.

He could see it up ahead, with it’s rows of markers just cresting the line of the hill, the shady oaks and aerial juniper trees crowding and clustering the plot of land. Ichigo felt a frown twitch his lips, as his heart plummeted in his chest. As much as the graveyard had always been a peaceful site, Ichigo wasn’t ready to revisit the area so soon after she had been interned.

Instead Ichigo looked out over the hill, taking in Karakura towns’ sprawling buildings, a mix of high-rises, and little suburban sections. It was like his inner world though far less desolate and dreary then it had been when Ichigo visited. Considering emerald grass below Ichigo shrugged and plopped down to stare at his surroundings knees drawn into his chest. In the distance, he could see the vague and faded outline of other cities and towns, it stirred the need to explore in his chest but he tamed it with thoughts of Yuzu and Karin.

So, what was his purpose in life? Ichigo considered the questioned, before his eyes darted up to the cemetery and it hit him, or rather rose from the depths of his conscious. He wanted to protect his family, he never wanted them to suffer such debilitating grief, see sorrow line Isshin’s every movement, hear the twins crying. He had failed in saving his mother, and while he knew it wasn’t his fault (not entirely) he wouldn’t let it happen again

But to protect them he had to be strong. Strong enough to defeat a hollow, and whatever came after it, whether that be a Captain of the Gotei 13 (and he suspected with his father’s involvement it was inevitable), or the Quincy. He couldn’t be weak in any form, he had to be strong throughout, it was like the quote Isshin always chortled out, his body was a temple. And if a structure had weak roots it would collapse.

A strong wave of approval surged through his mind, and reaitsu rustled along his skin happily. Ichigo basked in the sensations for a time gaze contemplative as he stared out of the city, the future was immense and daunting. It was scary thinking of all that could happen, all he had to accomplish, he banished the fear with a few deep breaths. Trying to plan it all was an impossible task Ichigo accepted and resolutely confirmed.

Maybe he needed to view it as steps. Not a pathway, or a straight roadway, just how he could be prepared for the future. Zan had suggested entering in some kind of Kendo class, as while instinct was all well and good for fighting, basics were essential to developing a comprehensive style. At least that was what the spirit had said (though Shiro had voted in the favour of instinct, or at least that was the sense Ichigo got from Shiro).

The dojo he attended also supplied kendo lessons, so he could continue to attend there, mix in some karate and kendo for a few years? He would have the basics in hand to hand, in addition to kendo, and could continue to train with Tatsuki. Ichigo sensed approval from Ki at the plan, and it brought a small serene smile to Ichigo’s lips. He would still need to develop his own style, so he reasoned he would have to practice with his zanpaktou.

“We would be happy to train you to develop your own style Ichigo. As there are three of us, you would be able to draw on different techniques and experiences, as well as styles.”

Zan intoned, his soothing, sliding voice rustling along their bond. Ichigo beamed at the statement, excited that he would be able to train with all three of his spirits, though he knew he would have to develop basic skills in the first place. They were all so cool! Ichigo sensed the amusement at his statement rush through their bond in a way that sent warmth curling through his stomach.

It was true though, Zan was like a medieval knight with his armour and his somewhat cold and mysterious exterior, but Ichigo could sense blunt honesty and beguiling humour beneath the cowl. Shiro was all instincts but he was protective as well, he reminded Ichigo of a cat or a wolf with the way he vocalized his amusement, or disapproval. Ki was kind of like a grandfather, or a cool uncle, he was very serious and solemn, but Ichigo also sensed the love beneath the cool exterior.

The sensation of someone messing his hair ghosted along his skull, and the three spirits’ happiness, and faint disappointment (someone was sulking a bit) ran along their bond. Ichigo just giggled and smiled before drawing his mind back on track.

Ichigo had always had to be defensive, when it came to school because of his hair. His mother had helped to soothe the issue assuring Ichigo of how cool their hair was (like seriously who else has awesome hair like an anime character!), it was one of the reasons he had pledged never to dye it.

But Ichigo also acknowledged that he couldn’t be so open and emotional anymore, couldn’t be a crybaby, he had to be an older brother. He would have to deal with the punks on the street, the idiots bullying his sisters, and the morons at school on his own. If he was open and emotional they would take advantage of that see him as weak, and hurt him or his sisters. Already he found the idea of dealing with his emotions difficult, losing his mother had flipped his world topsy turvy and Ichigo wondered if he would ever recover the slightest increment. So should he become closed off, hide himself from the rest of the world?

“Nope.”

Zan’s unamused voice echoed throughout his mind, and he could sense Shiro’s bitterness, and Ki’s unhappiness with the question. Ichigo cocked his head to the side only partially understanding his spirits vehemence for such an action. Shiro growled low and Ichigo got the rough sensation the speechless being was cursing society, and male stereotypes.

“Ichigo it is okay to cry, and to be emotional. To show love, happiness, sorrow, grief. Those are all human emotions, and however strange a mix of races you are composed of, you are still human. You can be guarded in public and with others, but you have a responsibility to show love to your sisters at least, and your true friends are the ones you can trust with your emotions. It’s okay to be dependant on your friends and family, you can trust them to handle some issues you can’t solve on your own. No matter what Ichigo, always remember you are allowed to feel and be who you are, sometimes you just have to hide it from those who aren’t worth it.”

Zan spoke softly, voice determined and echoing a fierce will that Ichigo could feel the faintest threads of in his soul. Ichigo agreed and could understand everything his spirit was speaking about. But he would have to work on regulating his emotions, at the moment he almost felt a disconnect from it all. He could still be open with his family, but it was like a peripheral view of how he was expected to act (like the awesome characters on the tv) and how he needed to act to truly support his family and goals.

His thoughts circled to the two beings he wanted to protect most of all, his sisters. They were still young, but Ichigo remotely knew that Isshin would often be busy with the clinic, trying to support the household, and pay for everything else. The man would always spoil the girls (it was just who the goofball was), but Ichigo and Isshin’s relationship had always been different, and Ichigo knew he would have to take a more leading role within the family to account for the loss of their mother.

Yuzu would probably like to cook, Ichigo supposed thinking of the blond. She had a gentle manner about her even at the age of five, kind and nurturing, Ichigo felt she captured some of their mother’s grace. Karin on the other hand was a little spitfire, all bundles of energy and happy chatter, she would be a fighter till the end.

That had temporarily changed with their mother’s passing, Karin had become quiet and stormy as if hiding away from the rest of the world, tucked into a suit of armour. Yuzu seemed to flicker like a candle eyes so very desperately sad in a way that made Ichigo’s heart ache.

Someone would have to talk to the two, Ichigo knew Isshin had explained to the twins that their mother wasn’t coming home (he ignored the seeping thought that it was because of him). But the twins didn’t know how to deal with their grief (and Ichigo hadn’t either, it was only through his spirit’s intervention that he had come to a few understandings and was still working through it), so he would take if upon himself to try and answer their questions, help them get through it.

A thought occurred to him and he turned his attention inwards towards Ki and asked, “Do you think it is likely for my sisters to unlock their powers?”

Thoughtful silence sounded throughout his mind, as his spirits talked? Or did whatever spirits did when they were thinking. Ichigo returned his gaze to the scenery, sweeping his eyes towards the cemetery gates, he noted a shape that vaguely resembled a black cat perched on one of the pillars. He studied the cat for a moment more, before his gaze swerved towards the sun (though he was careful not to look directly at it). It was resting gaily at the top of the sky, and Ichigo reasoned he had plenty of time before Mrs. Sato would return the objects of his thoughts.

“I think it is unlikely for the twins to unlock their powers on their own. They will likely be able to see plus souls as they grow older, however as they are younger than you they have received fractionally less power than you posses as the firstborn. But if something life threatening was to occur, like it did with you, it might awaken their latent powers.”

Ki responded drawing Ichigo’s attention towards the spirits. Ichigo frowned in thought, well his sisters’ having power would be beneficial in that they could defend themselves, it also increased a greater risk of danger. They would have to train to hide their reaitsu (like Ichigo would), and might be attacked by hollows. He was content to know that they could see plus souls, though he would be talking to the two about the whole matter so that they were informed (he doubted Isshin would speak of such).

A question popped into Ichigo’s mind and he turned his attention towards his spirits once more and asked, “Why would the twins have less power? I can understand with the hollow- Shiro as it wasn’t really a part of mom’s soul, but what about the bloodline stuff?”

Ichigo could feel Zan’s approval at the question, accompanied by Ki’s own pride, and Shiro’s faint purr of agreement. They conferred for a moment more before Zan responded, “It’s more a matter of their soul and will, as well as when someone awakens their powers. Take Yuzu for example, she’s not suited to be a combatant, she has a very soft demeanour, and likely is more suited to long-range combat. Her Quincy heritage would likely shine through in her powers more so than in you or Karin because of her nature, it is the power more suitable for her soul. Karin and you, on the other hand, have an affinity for your Shinigami powers. Karin if she awakened her powers would likely be powerful but it would all depend on her will and her zanpaktou type. However, as you are the first borne, as a general rule you are more powerful, not to mention in awakening your powers at this age they will be able to grow.”

The orange-haired youth thought on Zan’s words, thinking of his sisters and the examples the sword spirit had laid out. What Zan said did make sense, Yuzu was definitely suited to healing, but when her temper did strike it was to be feared. And Karin with her aggressive personality would always inherently be a fighter, it was part of her will. The end of Zan’s speech caught Ichigo’s interest and he asked, “How can my powers grow?”

Ki likely expecting the question responded, “When you die, your soul chain is cut and your soul is severed from your body. You are stuck with the reaitsu you posses upon your death or rather the reaitsu of your soul is released. However, because you are alive, as you train, and… say your reaitsu is kept in containers, when those are empty so is your reaitsu. But when you are alive and you empty your container, it over fills once you replenish it; your reaitsu containers deepen. Figuratively you could have near endless stores of reaitsu however that would be unlikely.”

Ichigo chirped a quiet ‘thanks’ within his mind as he pondered his spirits words, he had a lot to think about, especially regarding the future. Mentally Ichigo began by sorting the things they had already covered into a semi-neat and cohesive list before he paused and thought.

“What skills would you recommend I pick up on to help improve myself?”

Pride radiated from his zanpaktou at the question, and Ichigo could almost sense Shiro’s content, there was quiet for a few moments, in which Ichigo contemplated the eligibility of being able to fly (which would be so cool!).

A deep chuckle that could only belong to Ki rumbled throughout his mindscape before the older spirit spoke tone rich with amusement, “There are Shinigami, Quincy, as well as Hollow techniques that allow a semblance of flight. In any case someone with a mastery of reaitsu is able to solidify it beneath their feet, so they are able to essentially stand on air.”

Ichigo processed that fact with a giddy smile, childish glee painting his features sparingly, before it simmered to nothing. Suddenly Ichigo’s head perked up once more before Zan could continue his explanation and curiously asked, “Hollows’ have techniques too?!”

Shiro growled his agreement, and Ichigo caught sharp jagged imagery of a beam of energy, someone moving really fast, and someone’s skin becoming hard as diamonds against a blade. Ichigo could sense Zan’s blunt humour, and the impression of Ki nodding towards Ichigo’s excited question.

“As I was going to say. We know you need to work on your fighting skills, both hand-to-hand and kendo, I would recommend if any punks call you out on your head that you beat them up- Ki does not condone this method. You also need to work on deepening your soul and control, for that I would recommend meditation sessions, they help you organize your thoughts and achieve a daily sort of calm. That would also have the added benefit of meditating with your zanpaktou, and travelling to your inner world. We would also need to work on reaitsu containment methods and activities, so you can control it. Anything else Ki?

Zan spoke in that even lilting tone, as he laid out what they would need to work on in the future. There was a ponderous silence for a moment before Ki suggested, “I would recommend investing time within the Kurosaki clinic, learning basic first aid would be essential, but learning anything after such would be extremely beneficial. Additionally, I would encourage you to score high in school, as it will keep your career paths open, and provide you with knowledge that might eventually, some day become useful.

Ichigo considered Zan and Ki’s suggestions, they were all reasonable and with sound logic that Ichigo could agree with and understand. The only thing he dreaded would be working with his father, however if he did so and scored high in schooling, it would open up a path in medicine.

“Are there other spiritual beings in Karakura?”

Ichigo asked, tilting his head to the side in thought, the sudden question posed before his spirits. The three seemed to debate over answering for a moment before Zan piped up, “There are, but you are going to have to learn how to sense them yourself if you want to know who and where.”

Ichigo pouted at the slightly taunting answer to his spirits amusement, but only nodded his head determined to master reaitsu sensing as soon as possible. Upon Ki’s gentle prompting Ichigo heaved himself to his feet, patting down his pants he cast a faint longing look at the cemetery before he walked along the path leading towards town.

X

Karin and Yuzu were perched in front of the television, easily within sight as Ichigo bustled in the kitchen darting back and forth as he attended to the simmering pot on the stove, and diced the vegetables. They were chattering in a subdued manner, one that was all childish whimsy with little logic, eyes glued to the bright screen in front of them. Their hands were firmly clasped together between the two but Ichigo doubted they had even noticed.

Ichigo brushed a hand through his hair as he rested against the counter, a lull in the cooking providing him with a chance to gather his thoughts. Isshin was finishing up in the clinic and would be in soon to join them for dinner, so Ichigo relished in the time apart from the goofy man, and the relative peace and quiet (as much as he loved his father, he was overbearing and energetic even at the worst of times).

He wanted to talk to the twins tonight. Give them a light over view of spirits (he wouldn’t stray into any detail till they were older, and only if they asked), because he knew that Karin could see spirits with relative ease, and Yuzu vague outlines. They had babbled and chatted with Ichigo about the lovely lady in the park before, who now that Ichigo looked back realized was likely a spirit. He didn’t want a repeat of his own mistake happening to the two, if they were informed it wouldn’t. Zan’s approval of his plan assured Ichigo if only slightly that he had the right idea, but the support was appreciated nonetheless.

Checking the pot once more and giving it a quick stir, Ichigo frowned contemplatively before he set the stove to a simmer allowing for the food to cook with little monitoring. Nodding to himself Ichigo padded over to the living room catching the attention of the twins, who looked up at him with wide curious eyes. Ichigo smiled openly and warm as he settled on the floor across from the two, gently reaching over to pause the television and gaining their full attention.

Ichigo wasn’t fully ready to talk about their mom, to do so he would need to overcome his own grief. But he also needed to let the twins know he was here for them, as well as provide support if they ever needed it. The need of such even in the situation didn’t diminish the lump clogging his throat and the heaviness weighting his heart.

A timid smile played across Yuzu’s face as she walked over and settled beside Ichigo firmly pressed against his side, looking up at him with charming brown eyes. Karin scowled faintly for a moment, eyes darting between Yuzu and Ichigo before she huffed and picked herself up to settle on Ichigo’s other side with fake reluctance.

“What’s up Ichi-nii?”

Karin groused curiously cocoa orbs bright with the emotion, on Ichigo’s other side Yuzu cocked her head as if enforcing the question. Ichigo smiled reassuringly at the two, grabbing Yuzu’s hand lightly running his fingers over her fingers and palm eliciting light giggles. With his other hand, he reached up and rustled Karin’s hair even knowing her irritation at the gesture (hypocritical of him considering Ichigo also hated it), she swatted at his hand but otherwise her eyes were warm.

“You know how you see spirits Karin, and Yuzu you see outlines?”

Ichigo phrased cautiously gaze distant before zeroing in on the two. The twins nodded at Ichigo’s question new curiosity playing across their features as they regarded their older brother. Ichigo sighed once more wondering how to illustrate the next part of the conversation. The twins were only five, and he couldn’t give a detailed information session like Zan and Ki had, they wouldn’t understand the complex terms.

“Ichigo just speak of it in easy terms, simplify to bad spirits, good spirits, and how to tell.”

Zan suggested along their bond, Ichigo sent the mental equivalent of gratitude before he considered the girls once more and elaborated, “Well there are different types of spirits. There are good ones and bad ones. Good spirits are those with the chains in their chest, they’re like ghosts they’re here because they can’t move on. But good spirits if they stay too long can become bad spirits. Bad spirits are huge monsters with holes in their chests, they wear masks.”

The girls shared equally stunned looks taking in the information with both awe and weary caution. Vaguely Ichigo heard the motions of the door opening, but Ichigo dismissed it content to focus on their conversation (Ichigo swore he caught a whisper of Ki’s voice saying something about situational awareness). Yuzu was frowning in thought, while Karin was critically considering Ichigo as if her older brother would divulge the information on command of her glare alone (he resisted the urge to ruffle her hair once more, why were little sibling so adorable?).

“So, we shouldn’t approach the bad spirits right Ichi-nii?”

Yuzu asked innocently, Ichigo fervently nodded eyes serious he pulled the twins closer to his side and whispered into Karin’s hair, “I don’t ever want to lose you two, so I’m going to protect you.”

Yuzu grasped Ichigo’s hand in her smaller daintier one, eyes flashing reassuringly upwards to lock onto Ichigo’s own. Karin’s lips quirked up before dipping away into a frown even as she gathered his other hand into a tight grasp.

“And we’ll always be your sister’s Ichi-nii.”

Karin promised voice quiet in the solemn atmosphere that hovered over the three of them, Ichigo smiled at her promise, warmth thrumming through his soul. This is why he could push forward towards the future, he would always protect them.

“I-If you two ever need to talk about… you can talk about anything to me.”

Ichigo assured them quietly voice hesitant and thick with grief. Yuzu superstitiously wiped at her eyes even as Karin’s grip on his hand became painful, and the raven-haired twin turned her face inwards to rest against Ichigo’s shoulder.

“I-I… W-we miss her so much.”

Yuzu confessed voice hoarse with tears that had already brimmed at the corners of her eyes, and were beginning to trail down her cheeks. Ichigo floundered for all of a moment, before Zan’s soothing presence helped to calm him, and Shiro’s reaitsu guided Ichigo as he drew his sisters in for a somewhat awkward three-person hug.

Yuzu started sobbing silently, and Ichigo tightened his arms around the twins, letting his reaitsu swarm them and emanate feelings of peace and comfort, of solidarity. Karin lasted all of a minute before she broke down into harsh sobs that wracked her body, their small forms trembling within his arms.

“I know I miss her too, but she wouldn’t want us to dwell on her passing. Kaa-chan would want us to be happy in life, like she always was.”

Ichigo spoke quietly to the two, assurance thrumming his voice. One hand gently reached up to run his fingers through Yuzu’s short blonde locks in a soothing manner, as his other hand easily stroked Karin’s back. Yuzu sobbed once more before falling to quiet sniffles burying her head in Ichigo’s torso she peaked up through a mop of gold to see a warm smile on Ichigo’s lips one resembling their mother’s though with Ichigo’s own flair, something wild. Karin continued to cry silently body shaking, making little noise except for the occasional hiccup or sniffle.

“Ichi-nii will you tell us about Kaa-chan?”

Yuzu questioned tentatively in the soft tenderness and openness between the three siblings. Ichigo bowed his own head body beginning to tremble slightly within it’s hold of the twins, he let the threatening tears leak down his cheeks before he caught Karin and Yuzu’s eyes and responded, “Course I will, though Otou-san will likely know more stories. I can’t replace Kaa-san, neither can Otou-san but I’m going to be there for you two. If you want to learn how to fight, then I’ll learn with you, if you want to cook I’ll show you Kaa-san’s recipes and teach you. I promise you I will defend you and help you to grow up to be two awesome women.”

Yuzu giggled lightly against his chest at Ichigo’s promise and his fervent tone, and Ichigo felt a bit lighter now that his sister wasn’t crying waist deep in grief. Karin lightly hit her fist against Ichigo’s chest in the imitation of a punch but said nothing otherwise, actions conveying her words in a far more meaningful way.

A comfortable silence lingered between the Kurosaki siblings, as they sat together curled upon the living room floor sharing their grief and sorrow, but also hope for the future. Ichigo continued to calmly stroke Karin’s back, and run his hand through Yuzu’s hair whispering sweet nothings and assurances. That they would make it, that things would get better, easier with time. That they still had their whole life in front of them to be awesome.

The tender moment was broken as in a great bear hug the three were lifted off the ground by Isshin who crushed his three children to his chest and bellowed, “My three lovely children were bonding!!” in his normal exuberant ways.

Ichigo valiantly struggled to breath attempting to break free of Isshin’s iron like arms to Shiro’s amusement, and the humour of Zan and Ki. Eventually he landed a hit on his father’s neck and the man finally dropped his three children to the ground, and began wailing, “Oh how could my wonderful son hit me!! Masaki have we erred in raising our children!!”

Isshin paused a look of shock and horror dawning his features, but it slipped away as Yuzu and Karin giggled from their sprawled position on the ground laughing at Isshin’s antics. A desolate look passed through his eyes, and Ichigo barely just caught it before it was swept away by false bravado and happy amusement.

Content that Isshin could handle the girls, Ichigo marched back into the kitchen to check on dinner. The food was just about done, and Ichigo thankfully noted that Isshin had stirred the curry he had prepared while he was talking. He was extra gratuitous that stirring was the only thing the man had done, he could barely cook to save his life, and when he did it was always more burned then food.

Waiting a few moments Ichigo watched as Isshin play-wrestled with the girls, devolving into tickle attacks that sent their high gleeful laughter bouncing around the house. They weren’t done grieving her passing, not by a long shot Ichigo acknowledged. They still had a way to go (and Ichigo could tell by the emptiness inside himself her loss had caused) but they were a family and they would get through it.

Ladling the food into bowls, he ferried it out to the dining table before calling the three children over (because Isshin would always be more of a man child in Ichigo’s eyes). The twins ran over, escaping Isshin’s grasping hands, before the man followed behind a touch morose in his acting.

Ichigo settled down at the table with a smile, as his family dug into the food. Yuzu and Karin achieving the usually yet unbelievable state of mess only someone of five years could attain with such perfection repeatedly. Isshin complimented Ichigo on the food, and the youth beamed before thanking him. Ichigo settled into the warm atmosphere, happy to enjoy the moment and the laughter of his family.

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Reviews/comments are always appreciated. Till next time, whenever that may be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter (though it was more of a prologue and I consider it such). Reviews/comments are always appreciated and I would love to hear your thoughts on this new piece. Till next time!


End file.
